finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios
"Yes, a “brother”. A prototype, with multiple design flaws." - Helios to Atlas Helios (ヘリオス) is a main antagonist in seasons one and two of Finding the Garden of Eden. Helios is voiced by Monkeyandmooseinc in the pilot, and voiced by Kyle Rosenblum in season two. Background Helios "A4-3" was a known sociopath and was the third and final prototype created in 2246 at the Institute with the purpose to be a prototype of androids (or Synths) with the intent to become AI police officers, Atlas being the eldest and Eros being the middle of the three. Atlas and Eros consider the trio to be siblings, but Helios refuses to accept their coexistence as such a title. Helios along with his siblings and other synthetic colleagues lived in part of the Institute. Most of the androids had very little stimulation with scientists other than test work, and were severely neglected. In 2249, a fellow android by the name of Jordon suggests they escape, Helios not wanting any part of it to remain loyal to the Institute and his future at the Synth Retention Bureau, where he'd be employed as a guard similar to Harkness. While the four androids attempt their escape, Helios catches them and alerts the authorities where it becomes a deadly chase down to Atlas being the remaining culprit, where he successfully escapes. Season two In season two, the Bureau insists that Helios would stop trying to track Atlas down as a missing android, and to give up. Through a tracking sensor that he was programmed with, he was able to detect Atlas was still alive where he then informed the Enclave of the missing android, and that he be shot on site. The Enclave then turn to Gabrielle, where he is then imprisoned for lying. Helios finds Atlas in the Mojave Wasteland in November of 2281 after antagonizing Chevelle. Chevelle rips Helios' face off with Tenacious II, revealing he is a synth. Chevelle then successfully eliminates Helios, where his corpse is left in the desert. In December of 2282, Tycho and Andrew recover his corpse to install Atlas' previous memories onto. He is then reincarnated into ANGEL 4-1. Notes * With the release of Fallout 4, there have been a number of iterations or generations of synths with later generations being almost indistinguishable from humans. The exact differences between the generations is currently unknown, however one generation of synths, which Armitage and Harkness are part of, do not have a claw hand or individual parts throughout limbs, attributes which are found within Generation 2 synths. It could be implied the siblings is somewhere in between the Generation 2 synths and Harkness', as their line of androids are equipped with bladed appendages that extend from both forearms. * Despite the likeliness in terms of technological advancement compared to Harkness and Armitage, it is unknown if Atlas and his siblings belonged to Dr. Zimmer, or who else specifically. It could be fairly estimated that they were more than likely owned by someone else, as canonically Zimmer's only concern for escaped androids is Harkness. * Helios was named after HELIOS One. * Helios has two scars on his face in season two.